


Meu pequeno gigante raio de sol

by MaaS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: Já no fim do ano, Kageyama ainda está tentando descobrir da onde vem aquela luz que o resgatou de sua própria escuridão.





	Meu pequeno gigante raio de sol

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Eu escrevi essa one para o amigo secreto do Squad, e a dedico inteiramente a Nina, então mais do que qualquer um eu espero que ela goste, porque apesar dos desesperos, eu juro que fiz com muito amor, mana SUAHU <3 
> 
> Boa leitura a todos <3
> 
> EU TE AMO, NINAAAA!

 

— Mais uma vez! – Hinata grita novamente no fundo da quadra. Ele corre em linha reta e dá um pulo excepcional como sempre.

Meu levantamento não tem erros como normalmente, então a bola de vôlei bate em sua mão no momento certo. Tsukishima sequer pula dessa vez.

— Tsukishima, não vai valer de nada se você não pular! – Hinata começa a bronca, mas o quatro olhos já está se afastando.

— Já deu por hoje. Vou embora. Vocês são loucos por ficarem tanto tempo aqui.

— Você disse que ia ajudar dessa vez, seu mentiroso!

— Sou – Tsukishima diz sem remorsos, e pega sua garrafa de água no chão.

Fico quieto. Normalmente eu também falaria algo, mas me sinto um pouco cansado, não fisicamente, o que é estranho já que não há outro modo de me sentir desse jeito.

Demoro para perceber que Hinata desistiu de brigar com Tsukishima e está me encarando com a testa franzida.

— Qual é o problema, Kageyama? – ele pergunta, para minha surpresa, com um ar mais sério.

— Nada, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça – minto.

— O dia inteiro? – ele pergunta, desconfiado.

— É, mais ou menos isso.

— Vamos parar por hoje, então.

— Não precisa...

— Vamos embora, Kageyama – ele fala, passando por mim e dando um tapinha em meu ombro.

O treino já acabou faz tempo, mas, como sempre, ficamos para treinar um pouco mais. Milagrosamente, Tsukishima ficou também, claro, depois de conversar um pouco com Yamaguchi, já que ele é o único que consegue convencer o quatro olhos a fazer algo que ele normalmente não faz. Na verdade, faz um tempo que o Tsukishima parece estar realmente gostando de jogar vôlei, dá para perceber a mudança que ele teve. Bom, tanto faz, nem sei porque estou pensando nisso, já que minha cabeça está processando outras milhares de coisas e ao mesmo tempo não consegue processar nada. Isso sequer faz sentido?

O ano já está terminando, e logo entraremos de férias. Não será nem um mês direito, mas me sinto estranho. Mesmo que eu queira que as aulas acabem logo, sentirei falta das atividades do clube... E quando eu estiver no terceiro ano e for embora para sempre? E quando os terceiranistas forem embora? Será que vai doer?

— Vamos, Kageyama! – Olho para o lado e vejo Hinata acenando perto da porta.

Será que vai doer não poder mais ver _ele_?

Me despeço do Daichi e do Sugawara que ficarão até mais tarde e sigo Hinata até ele pegar a bicicleta dele. Está frio, então tiro minha blusa da mochila e a visto. Ele faz o mesmo.

— Então, qual é o problema? – ele pergunta depois que saímos do portão da escola.

— Na...

— Não diga que não é nada. A gente se conhece a menos de um ano, mas sei muito bem quando tem algo de diferente em você, então apenas diga.

Olho para o céu estrelado enquanto continuamos andando. É óbvio que ele vai perceber que eu estou estranho o dia inteiro, acho que todo mundo percebeu no fim das contas.

— Você não acha que nos apegamos demais às pessoas no ensino médio para depois esquecermos de todos quando formos embora?

Hinata se mantém em silêncio por alguns minutos até que ele finalmente fala:

— Você vai se esquecer de mim?

Encaro-o um pouco perplexo com a pergunta, mas ele continua olhando para frente. Entre nós, só há o som da bicicleta sendo empurrada por ele.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Eu que pergunto isso, idiota! – Ele para e olha para mim. – Como você tem coragem de dizer que esqueceremos todos quando isso tudo acabar? Não importa se cada um for seguir seu rumo, nós nunca vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu até aqui. Eu nunca vou esquecer de você, e acho bom você não se esquecer de mim! – ele completa, um tanto exaltado.

— Eu só... – tento dizer, mas falho.

— Kageyama. – Seus olhos fixam nos meus. – Nós ainda estamos no primeiro ano, ainda temos muitas coisas para passarmos juntos. Tudo bem se sentir assim, eu também estou me sentindo desse jeito por causa da turma do terceiro ano, mas eu terei você aqui ano que vem, não terei? Então, tudo bem.

Consigo ver seu sorriso na baixa luminosidade da rua e sinto de novo; um negócio estranho que há tempos sinto; algo quente e esquisito, como se eu fosse perder meu ar a qualquer hora.

— Agora trate de voltar ao normal! As férias estão chegando e nós poderemos ficar o dia inteiro jogando vôlei.

Verdade. Eu não preciso ir na escola para ver ele, só preciso ir vê-lo. Abaixo a cabeça e deixo meus lábios se curvarem em um suave sorriso.

— Nem nas minhas férias você vai me deixar em paz, idiota? – brinco, só que em um tom mais baixo do que o normal.

Sinto sua mão empurrando minha testa vagarosamente para trás, levantando meu olhar, me permitindo ver seu sorriso.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz, idiota.

Seus olhos estão quase fechados por causa de seu sorriso largo. Sinto uma vontade de me aproximar um pouco mais dele, mas demoro demais, e, quando vejo, ele já voltou a caminhar.

— Hinata – chamo-o impulsivamente.

Ele para e vira a cabeça para me olhar.

— N-Nada, não – digo ao franzir a testa. Por que eu o chamei, afinal?

Volto a acompanhá-lo em silêncio, sentindo algo estranho no peito; algo estranhamente... bom.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Com a chegada das férias, minha rotina diminuiu e minhas horas de sono aumentaram. Os primeiros dias foram recheados de fazer vários nadas, comer e dormir. Pensei que o tédio iria me consumir até o final das férias, mas vou passar alguns dias na casa do Hinata a partir de hoje. Bem, se eu disser que não estou ansioso seria mentira, porque além de querer fugir do tédio, eu estou com saudade de... jogar vôlei, e eu sei que vamos passar todo nosso tempo livre fazendo isso.

Coloco algumas peças de roupa na minha mochila e tudo o que eu acho que vou precisar nesses dias. O inverno já chegou, então preciso tomar algumas precauções, já que não pretendo voltar a estudar estando doente.

Hinata até se ofereceu para vir me buscar, mas minha mãe fez questão de me levar, então pego o endereço da casa dele e espero ser levado até lá antes mesmo do almoço.

 

Depois de passar por algumas áreas montanhosas, chego em sua casa. Fica um pouco longe da movimentação da cidade, e, pensando bem, esse louco vai para a escola todos os dias de bicicleta. De qualquer jeito, parece haver bastante espaço por aqui.

Saio do carro e me despeço da minha mãe que manda eu me cuidar. Logo, caminho até a porta de entrada da casa e aperto a campainha. Espero que ele me atenda, mas a porta se abre e eu não vejo ninguém. Demoro alguns segundos para olhar para baixo e ver uma versão mini-mini e feminina do Hinata. Ela olha desconfiada para mim.

— O que você quer? – ela pergunta.

— Ah, o Hinata...

— Shouyou – a garota grita.

Não demora para Hinata aparecer vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa fina, bem casual. Franzo a testa. Me sinto estranho.

— Ah, você chegou! – ele diz, animado. – Entra.

Passo por ele sem tirar os olhos da garota que ainda me encara.

— Ah, essa é a Natsu, minha irmã mais nova.

— Você nunca disse que tinha uma irmã.

— Você nunca perguntou. – Ele dá de ombros.

Verdade, eu nunca perguntei. Na realidade, acho que nunca conversamos sobre algo que não estivesse diretamente relacionado ao vôlei. É aí que eu me pergunto: por que diabos, justo agora, eu fiquei interessado em saber mais sobre ele? Era para eu estar me sentindo normal como qualquer outro dia, mas desde antes de tirarmos férias, me sinto diferente. Acho que estou pensando demais ultimamente, o que não faz muito meu gênero, principalmente, quando não é algo que tem a ver com o vôlei, mas sim com um idiota teimoso e energético.

Tiro meus sapatos e logo sigo Hinata que passa por mim junto com a irmã. Ele me leva até a cozinha onde sua mãe está fazendo o almoço. Ela é bonita e ruiva como eles, sem contar o sorriso que parece me cegar, assim como o do Hinata. De qualquer jeito, cumprimento-a e agradeço por me deixar ficar por alguns dias.

Hinata me leva até seu quarto para que eu guarde minhas coisas.

— Fala para mim que não é só eu que fiquei morrendo de tédio esses dias – ele diz, se jogando na cama.

— Com certeza não foi. Acho que dormi pelo ano inteiro.

— Mas não é como se você tivesse passado sono o ano todo, né, Kageyama, o que você mais faz na escola é dormir. – Ele coloca a mão em frente a boca e olha debochadamente para mim.

Deixo minha mochila no chão e vou em sua direção, erguendo as mangas da minha camisa, pronto para dar uma boa lição nele.

— Eu estava brincando! – ele grita, quando o ataco.

— Repete o que disse – grito, pegando a gola da sua camisa.

— Mentira, Kageyama, todo mundo sabe que você é um ótimo aluno e muito estudioso... – ele aperta os lábios para não rir, mas falha.

— Hinata, seu idi...

— Ei, vocês dois!

Olho para o lado ao mesmo tempo que Hinata, ainda segurando a gola da sua camisa. Seu corpo está jogado para trás.

— Fiquem quietos! - Observo Natsu parada em frente à porta, segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia pela orelha e com a expressão brava. – Eu quero assistir meu desenho em paz! – Ela termina e fecha a porta com força.

Solto a camisa de Hinata, e seu corpo cai na cama. Por algum motivo, tenho vontade de rir da situação ao lembrar da cara da Natsu, mas meus olhos acabam se encontrando com os do ruivo que está abaixo de mim. Sim, abaixo de mim. Finalmente percebo como estamos. Estou com um joelho apoiado na cama, e suas pernas estão entre as minhas. Espero que ele desvie o olhar, mas seus olhos me fitam tão intensamente que quem acaba se movendo primeiro sou eu. Me jogo na cama do seu lado e coloco o braço em frente aos olhos. Meu Deus, eu sou um idiota.

Sinto ele se levantar, mas continuo no mesmo lugar. Não demora para eu assustar com o baque da bola de vôlei que é jogada em mim.

— Hinata, eu vou te matar!

Me levanto rapidamente, mas paro no meio do caminho. Ele não parece arrependido, e nem com medo, só sorri e logo diz:

— Kageyama, vamos jogar.

Sorrio. Estava esperando por isso. Estava com saudade...

É inacreditável como nós não nos importamos com o tempo quando temos uma oportunidade para jogar. Com certeza, não há algo melhor a se fazer quando estamos juntos, pois é como se nós nos entendêssemos de um jeito que em nenhum outro momento conseguiríamos.

Nos agasalhamos e fomos para o lado de fora. Está frio, mas não o suficiente para chegar a ser insuportável, sem contar que logo nos aqueceremos.

 Não falamos muito, apenas dou algumas broncas nele quando preciso, mas, comparada com a primeira vez que fizemos isso na escola, onde eu tentava fazer com que ele recebesse uma bola decentemente, eu nem preciso mais falar muito. O ano se passou e tanta coisa mudou. Tanta coisa mudou depois que eu o conheci... Droga, esse sentimento estranho de novo.

— Ei, Kageyama – Hinata começa a falar, devolvendo a bola para mim com uma manchete. Faço o mesmo e ficamos assim.

— Que foi?

— Você ainda não esqueceu aquele negócio que conversamos antes das férias?

— Nem estou pensando naquilo, por quê?

— Porque você ainda está diferente. Parece estar pensando demais. – Olho para ele. – Não que você não pensasse antes, mas parece estar mais sério. Está tudo bem?

— Não fale besteira, Hinata, não tenho motivo para não estar bem.

Ele se mantém em silêncio, me encarando por um minuto, mas logo volta ao normal, como se nunca tivéssemos entrado nesse assunto.

— Cara, eu odeio a escola. Odeio todas aquelas aulas que me dão sono, mas estou sentindo saudade das atividades do clube – ele diz.

— Eu também. Sempre sinto saudades das atividades do clube nas férias, mas toda vez que eu lembro das aulas, minha saudade diminui um pouco.

Ele ri.

— Isso é verdade, sem contar que o último semestre vai ser um terror. – Nos arrepiamos juntos. – Espero que aquele mesquinho do Tsukishima ajuda a gente estudar dessa vez.

— Me recuso a pedir.

— Você tem que engolir esse seu orgulho para a gente passar de ano, Kageyama. Não é tão difícil assim.

— Mas só de pensar na cara de deboche daquele idiota... – Me estresso só de imaginar.

Iniciamos uma discussão porque Hinata decide começar a jogar na minha cara todos os podres da minha personalidade. Eu até tento revidar, mas não tem muito o que falar de ruim desse cara, o que complica o meu lado.

Não demora para sermos interrompidos pela mãe dele nos chamando para o almoço. Não percebo que estou com tanta fome até ver um prato de ramen na minha frente.

E que delícia de ramen! Acho que nunca fiquei tão satisfeito como estou agora. Não sei se estou me sentindo mais disposto a ficar lá fora jogando até o anoitecer, ou se estou tão cheio que poderia deitar e dormir até amanhã. De qualquer modo, eu e Hinata ficamos um pouco no quarto dele, conversando sobre nossos últimos jogos até estarmos dispostos a voltar lá para fora.

As horas se passaram sem que eu me desse conta. Ficamos a maior parte do nosso tempo do lado de fora da casa jogando vôlei e brigando por qualquer coisa, mas logo voltando ao normal como sempre.

Tomamos banho, jantamos e ficamos na sala por um tempo. Sentado ao seu lado, sinto estar sendo observado. Natsu. Sentada no sofá à minha frente, ela me encara como se estivesse bolando um plano para me matar com seu coelhinho de pelúcia. Afinal, qual é o problema dela comigo?

A mãe do Hinata chama ele, fazendo-o sair da sala, deixando nós dois sozinhos.

— Que foi? – digo, encarando-a de volta.

— Ele é meu irmão – ela diz, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

— E? – Franzo a testa por um segundo, até entender o que ela está falando. – Está com ciúmes? – pergunto, começando a sorrir maldosamente.

— Não preciso ter ciúmes de alguém como você – ela diz, mostrando a língua para mim.

— Tem certeza? Eu sou o melhor amigo dele. Sempre estaremos juntos.

_Sempre estaremos juntos._

— Eu que vou ficar com ele para sempre, porque eu amo meu irmão e ele me ama.

— Mas eu tam... – começo a falar automaticamente, mas paro. O que diabos eu estava prestes a dizer?!

Hinata entra na sala novamente e vem se sentar ao meu lado. Eu poderia rir por ela estar com ciúmes de mim, ou porque ela não para de me encarar só pelo simples fato de ele estar ao meu lado, mas ainda me sinto chocado com o que eu ia falar. Talvez eu nem tenha pensado direito, e no fundo só iria dizer aquilo para encher o saco dela, mas, então, por que me sinto tão agitado? Eu não me sentiria assim. Ah, sim, reconheço esse sentimento, faz tempo que ele está me incomodando. Me incomodando até demais...

Não demora para eu dar uma desculpa, e ir dormir primeiro. Eu nem tinha parado para pensar na onde eu ia dormir, estava crente que passaria a noite em algum _futon_ , mas ao chegar no quarto novamente, me dou conta de que a cama dele é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. Quando eu achei que não poderia piorar...

Apenas deito e me espremo na parede. Se eu conseguir dormir primeiro, então será melhor. Fecho meus olhos, e deixo que toda e qualquer canseira que meu corpo esteja sentindo caia sobre mim, para então eu cochilar. 

Abro meus olhos, e demoro alguns segundos para me acostumar com a escuridão. Na realidade, não está tão escuro assim, já que metade da cortina está aberta; está claro o suficiente para eu conseguir vê-lo em minha frente. Meu coração bate tão rápido e alto que parece que eu vou acabar acordando ele com apenas esse detalhe. Sua expressão está tão suave e calma que, ironicamente, só me faz ficar mais agitado.

Com o passar dos minutos, vou me acalmando, porém, não tiro meus olhos do seu rosto um segundo sequer. Nunca me senti assim, mas quero tocá-lo. Quero muito tocá-lo. Levanto minha mão e passo as costas da mesma, suavemente, em sua bochecha. Acaricio sua pele até chegar em sua boca, onde passo meu polegar vagarosamente pelos seus lábios. Paraliso e arregalo meus olhos quando vejo-o sorrir inconscientemente. Me viro para o lado da parede rapidamente e agarro o pano da minha camisa. Meus batimentos estão tão acelerados que está começando a ficar difícil respirar. Caralho, será que eu estou doente?! Com algum problema no coração?! Porque não é possível!

Tento me acalmar e dormir, mas de repente a madrugada decidiu ficar bem mais longa do que eu gostaria.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

De manhã, fico tentado em ligar para minha mãe e contar meus sintomas, talvez eu precise ir no médico ou algo do tipo, mas deixo passar. Não foi a primeira vez que me senti daquele jeito, mas em nenhuma das vezes parecia que eu ia morrer como dessa vez de madrugada. Eu sequer consegui dormir direito depois daquilo, e o pior é que quando consegui, acordei com o Hinata dando um puta tapa na minha cara enquanto dormia, e, claro, ele logo acordou depois que eu o joguei fora da cama.

Apesar de tudo, nós continuamos nos dando bem, a diferença é que me sinto um pouco mais... íntimo? Não sei se essa é a palavra certa para usar. A implicância não é apenas implicância, já se tornou algo normal; algo nosso.

Além de jogarmos vôlei, também saímos para correr. Corremos até não sabermos como voltar para a casa e depois ficamos vagando por mais de uma hora tentando procurar o caminho de volta. Sinceramente, eu não me importaria em ter sempre essa rotina. É claro que eu não me importaria, afinal, meu sonho é ser jogador profissional, mas fico imaginando se seria a mesma coisa se não fosse ele ao meu lado. Bom, acho que preciso parar de pensar no que não deveria e viver o presente, porque isso está me atrasando demais; até demais.

 

Não teve muita novidade além disso na nossa rotina nos dias que passei aqui. Conversei um pouco mais com a mãe dele, Natsu ficou implicando comigo todo santo dia, porém, revidei com prazer – qual é o meu problema em “revidar” uma criança? -, enfim, pelo menos eu não morri de tédio, entretanto quase morri do coração. As noites foram as piores, principalmente, quando eu acabava acordando de madrugada e não conseguia mais dormir. Eu espero que meu coração esteja bem, porque eu desejo viver muito ainda, e se eu acabar morrendo por causa dele, faço questão de voltar só para mata-lo.  

 

No dia 31, recebemos uma mensagem do Daichi, chamando-nos para ir ao templo na virada do ano. Eu e Hinata já estávamos combinando de chamar a todos, então só esperamos a noite chegar para irmos no lugar marcado.

 

À noite, nos aprontamos e esperamos a mãe de Hinata nos levar até nosso local de encontro. Está nevando, mas não me incomoda tanto, afinal, estou bem agasalhado, assim como Hinata.

Como sempre, o lugar está cheio de gente, mas antes mesmo de eu me perguntar como acharíamos o pessoal no meio dessa multidão, ouço Hinata gritando, e logo vejo para quem ele está acenando. Sem surpresas, Tsukishima está com uma cara de quem não quer estar aqui e Yamaguchi está sorridente ao seu lado. Não demora para eu ouvir Tanaka e Nishinoya gritando em algum lugar no meio dessa gente toda, e logo avisto Asahi, Sugawara, e Daichi com uma cara de bravo arrastando os dois barulhentos. Não consigo evitar sorrir ao ver toda essa cena. É como se fosse a última vez que eu fosse vê-la. Droga...

Logo caminho até eles.

— Como estão suas férias? – Daichi pergunta para mim e para o Hinata.

— Passamos o dia correndo e jogando vôlei – Hinata responde.

— Eu deveria estar surpreso? – ele ri.

Começamos a conversar sobre o que cada um fez nas férias. Os veteranos estudaram, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi não fizeram grandes coisas, o que não é novidade, e Nishinoya e Tanaka pareciam ter aproveitado cada dia como se fossem o último; tudo que tinha para fazer, eles fizeram.

Começamos a andar pelo lugar um pouco sem rumo enquanto conversamos, até chegarmos em uma barraquinha de _amazake_. Cada um de nós pegamos um copo e paramos em um lugar.

Na maior parte do tempo, fico quieto apenas observando, mas meus olhos param em Hinata por mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Seu sorriso não desaparece um minuto sequer enquanto ele fala, assim como ele é exagerado e precisa ficar gesticulando o tempo inteiro para contar uma história. Mas por algum motivo, sinto vontade de sorrir quando o observo. Acho que é um pouco contagioso.

— Interessante. Nunca vi um rei virar servo.

Viro minha cabeça para o lado e vejo Tsukishima parado olhando para frente.

— O quê?

— Você está olhando para ele de um jeito diferente.

— Para quem? – pergunto, me sentindo um pouco confuso.

— Hinata.

— Como assim diferente?

— Como se estivesse apaixonado – ele diz sem pudor.

Sinto meu rosto se esquentar completamente.

— Você está louco?! – digo um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. Todos olham para nós, e eu volto a me recompor. Espero alguns minutos até a conversa voltar ao normal entre todos para eu voltar a dizer. – Talvez essa bebida esteja fazendo mal para você, Tsukishima, melhor tomar cuidado.

— Bom, só estou falando o que estou vendo. Só você e o tampinha não perceberam isso ainda. Você está estranho desde antes das férias.

— Você não pensou que seria por um motivo menos absurdo? – pergunto.

— Na verdade, não, é que parece um pouco óbvio demais.

Me controlo para não o matar, e logo recebo um tapinha nas costas.

— Pensa aí – ele diz antes de se afastar.

Para piorar minha raiva, ele não riu em nenhum momento, ou falou isso em forma de deboche, o que significa que ele estava falando sério, o que piora minha situação. _Parece óbvio demais?_ Faça o favor! Eu apaixonado? Pelo Hinata? Olho para ele que parece impressionado com algo que o Nishinoya acabou de fazer. Impossível me apaixonar por esse idiota!

— Ei, Kageyama, vamos comprar um amuleto – Hinata grita de repente, enquanto vem em minha direção. Antes mesmo de eu falar alguma coisa, ele pega minha mão e começa a me puxar junto com todos.

Não me importo, muito menos solto da sua mão antes que ele solte a minha. É tão confuso e absurdo, mas tão... _será mesmo_? Droga, eu preferia que fosse algum problema no meu coração mesmo, porque seria bem mais fácil.

Já faz um ano que eu estou entre eles, mas nunca consigo me acostumar em estar rodeado por pessoas em um clima agradável. Acho que no fundo estou com medo dessa sensação boa.

O restante da noite acabou sendo mais divertida do que eu imaginei que seria.

Quando ouvimos a primeira badalada do sino tocar, ficamos olhando em silêncio em direção ao templo. Todos se mantêm sorrindo, esperando pela chegada do novo ano. Chegadas dos novos anos sempre são carregadas por ansiedade e excitação, mas estou com um pouco de medo, pois muitas coisas podem mudar e, esse ano foi tão bom que só consigo me perguntar se esse que está por vir será também.  

Ironicamente, consigo ouvir a voz de Hinata em minha cabeça falando: “ _...mas eu terei você aqui ano que vem, não terei? Então, tudo bem.”_

Sorrio. Ele fala essas coisas e nem tem vergonha. Mas é um completo de um idiota mesmo...

Na última badalada, exatamente a meia-noite, a única coisa que consigo pensar é: obrigado. Agradeço pelo ano que eu tive, por finalmente ter amigos que me ensinaram o valor de tê-los, e... agradeço por ter o conhecido. A única coisa que desejo para esse novo ano é que seja tão bom quanto esse que acabou de acabar, e que de preferência ele esteja ao meu lado mais uma vez.

Ficamos na fila do templo por um tempo, e faço uma pequena oração para começar bem o ano. Na hora de nos despedirmos, Daichi se reúne com Asahi e Sugawara na nossa frente.

— Nós compramos um amuleto para vocês – ele estende-o para nós. – Ainda vamos nos ver na escola até março, mas já desejemos que o ano de vocês seja bom e vitorioso como esse aqui foi para todos nós. Nós nunca teríamos conseguido todas essas alegrias sem vocês, então obrigado.

Tanaka, Nishinoya e Hinata abriram a boca para chorar um segundo depois que Daichi acabou de falar. Sinto minha garganta se apertar de repente, e olho para o céu para que eu não acabe chorando também. Agradecemos cada um deles e ficamos conversando por mais uma hora, até que começamos a partir.

Eu e Hinata caminhamos por alguns minutos, e paramos no lugar marcado para esperar a mãe dele chegar. Ele se mantém calado. Seus olhos estão vermelhos, e sua mente parece estar em outro lugar, então evito falar também.

 

Já é tarde, então Natsu está dormindo, e nós vamos direto para o quarto.

— Ei, Hinata, está tudo bem? – pergunto.

— Sim, só estou cansado.

Fico olhando para ele por um tempo, mas diferente do normal, ele não olha de volta, então deito na cama e viro para a parede. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa?

A luz é apagada, mas meus olhos não se fecham por um longo tempo. Encaro a parede até sentir que ele dormiu ao meu lado, e com o coração apertado, eu durmo também.

 

— Ei, Kageyama – Hinata me chama ao balançar meu ombro. – Acorda.

Abro os olhos com dificuldade, e demoro para ver ele de pé do lado da cama, totalmente agasalhado.

— Que horas são? – pergunto, sonolento.

— O sol vai nascer daqui a pouco.

— Por que está de pé tão cedo? – pergunto ao me sentar.

— Quero te mostrar uma coisa. Quer vir?

Olho para seus olhos que parecem ansioso na baixa luz, e saio da cama.

— Claro.

Me arrumo e logo saímos sem fazer muito barulho. O ar está tão gelado quanto na noite de ontem. O único som que ouço é dos nossos sapatos pisando na neve.

Não pergunto onde estamos indo, pois sei que ele vai responder que quando chegarmos eu verei. Aos poucos, o céu começa a clarear levemente, e eu percebo que estamos subindo.

Demora alguns minutos para chegarmos em um terreno plano depois de termos subido tanto. Daqui de cima, consigo ver a cidade de longe.

— O que viemos fazer aqui?

— Espera um pouco – ele diz, sentando no chão fofo de neve.

Sento-me ao seu lado e espero. Quando eu penso que a vista daqui não podia ser melhor, o sol começa a nascer no horizonte.

— No primeiro dia de todos os anos, eu subo até aqui e aprecio o primeiro nascer do sol. Esse ano eu queria ver com você – ele diz.

Olho surpreso para ele.

— Ontem, quando eu estava fazendo minha oração, eu pedi para que você estivesse ao meu lado esse ano também, porque mesmo que você seja um idiota na maioria das vezes, eu não quero pensar em como seria sem você – ele continua, o que piora a minha situação. Sinto meus batimentos aumentarem de velocidade.

Abaixo minha cabeça e sorrio.

— Você que é um idiota. Um completo de um idiota que fez meu ano ser maravilhoso, então eu queria pedir para que você continuasse a ser um idiota ao meu lado mais uma vez – digo, olhando para o chão.

— Mesmo que você não pedisse, eu ia continuar do mesmo jeito – ouço sua voz e sei que ele está sorrindo enquanto olha para mim.

Levanto minha cabeça e continuo olhando para o pôr do sol. Sinto como se o crepúsculo fosse parte de mim. Sinto como se eu sempre tivesse sido preenchido com a escuridão da noite e, de repente, a luz do sol iluminasse todo o meu interior, e eu sei quando isso aconteceu comigo; eu sei quando deixei de ser a noite, e comecei a fazer parte de dias ensolarados.

Viro meu rosto e encaro seus olhos que ainda me encaram. Quero me aproximar, mas antes que eu perca a coragem, Hinata se aproxima de mim. Seu rosto está a poucos centímetros do meu, e para minha surpresa, seus olhos se fecham. Me sinto confuso e nervoso, pois eu fiquei tão absorto em meus próprios sentimentos, que nem parei para pensar em como ele se sentia. Ergo a minha mão e coloco na lateral da sua bochecha. Acaricio sua pele com o meu polegar e aproximo minha boca da sua.

— Posso te beijar? – sussurro.

— Está demorando até demais – ele diz sem abrir os olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Em um movimento lento e suave, eu beijo sua boca que está fria, mas que logo se esquenta em contato com a minha.

Me afasto após um minuto, e fico olhando para seus olhos por um tempo, até que viramos nossos rostos ao mesmo tempo para o lado contrário.

— Meu Deus, você me beijou! – ele diz.

— Foi você que pediu o beijo, idiota, por que está com vergonha?! – exclamo, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo.

— Meu Deus, a gente vai fazer isso sempre?!

— Claro que não! – digo, e paro para pensar. – Porém, depende.

Ele começa a rir, me contagiando. Não demora para ele olhar para mim, e eu ver seu rosto totalmente vermelho.

— Eu espero que esse ano seja bom para nós dois – ele fala em voz baixa, sorrindo para mim

— Eu também... – digo, reparando seu sorriso que brilha tanto quanto o sol nascente.

Lembro-me de estar sozinho. Lembro-me de olhar para trás e não ver ninguém. Todos haviam ido embora, e eu nem podia culpa-los, afinal, o culpado era eu por estar naquela situação, mas apesar de ignorá-la e me fazer de forte como se eu não estivesse sentindo-a, a solidão doía mais do que eu gostaria; doía tanto que depois de um tempo eu não a sentia mais; já tinha se feito parte de mim. Então você apareceu. Tão irritantemente persistente. Persistia em jogar vôlei mesmo sendo ruim demais para isso. Persistia em tentar competir comigo por tudo. Persistia em dizer que sua altura não importava já que você sabia pular. E quando eu percebi, você estava persistindo em estar ao meu lado. Quando eu percebi, eu já não estava mais sozinho. Além de você, haviam mais pessoas ao meu redor. Era estranho, ainda é estranho, mas, sabe aquela dor que eu já tinha me acostumado? Então, não a sinto mais, porém, tenho medo de senti-la novamente. Tenho medo de olhar para trás e não ver você. Não, tenho medo de olhar para o lado e ter sobrado apenas uma vaga lembrança de quando você estava aqui.

Eu sempre estranhei esse calor repentino que eu comecei a sentir depois que te conheci. Era impossível não perceber que você brilhava até mesmo quando não tinha habilidade para isso, porém, depois de um tempo eu reparei que não era questão de talento, não era apenas sobre o vôlei, mas sim sobre você mesmo. Eu demorei, demorei mesmo para perceber de onde vinha todo esse calor que eu sentia, que aquecia todo o meu corpo, me fazendo sentir vivo, mas, a pouco tempo, eu comecei a reparar uma certa semelhança nos momentos em que eu me sentia quente, e agora, vendo você sorrindo para mim, eu tenho certeza que esse calor e essa luz vem de você, e eu prometo me esforçar para merecer estar ao seu lado, meu pequeno gigante raio de sol.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
